Good Help Is Hard To Find
by donnag76
Summary: While Pepper is away, Tony seeks out the help of an old friend to plan a surprise for her return. Rated T for a future chapter because I'm paranoid. Standard disclaimers apply. I'm not Marvel, therefore I own nothing. If I did, Pepperony would be a mandatory part of every MCU film. Reviews would be GREAT! Enjoy! Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!


Chapter 1

"Do you _really_ have to go?"

"Yes, I _really_ have to go."

"For the third time this month?"

"Yes."

"You just got back two days ago."

Pepper Potts sighed an exasperated sigh. She and Tony had been having this same conversation for the past twenty minutes and she was growing very weary of it. She stopped what she was doing and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't even turn around to talk to him. "Tony, I'm not doing this anymore. I _know_ you don't want me to go, but I _have_ to go."

"But, _why_ do you have to go?" Tony insisted with a growing whine in his voice.

"You tell me," Pepper said, turning to face him. "You're not ignorant, Tony. You ran this company way before I got here. You might be trying to play dumb, but it's not working."

"I know, but..."

"No 'buts,' okay?" Pepper closed the distance between them and put her hands on his shoulders. "You will be here missing me and I will be in Germany missing you just as much. That will _never_ change." She ran her hands down his arms. "Besides, you know what they say…absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"So, you're saying all this separation is a _good_ thing?"

"It can be." She saw the unspoken skepticism in his eyes. "If nothing more," she said in a low tone, "it makes the reunions _very_ memorable."

"True," he said with a sly grin. "I _do_ like a good reunion." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Miss Potts, your car is here."

Into the moment, Pepper jumped at the sound of the announcement from the new A.I. "Thank you, Friday," she said, still a little startled. She released Tony's arms and turned to her suitcase on the bed.

"You didn't need to hire a car," Tony told her. "I could take you."

"As much as I'd love for you to, I am running behind. I can't afford a trip like last time."

"What? I had you at the airport in _plenty_ of time."

"Yes, but your 'goodbye' made me late."

"Yet…totally worth it."

Pepper gave her suitcase a final zip before facing him again. "Would you settle for me letting you carry my bags downstairs?"

"Not quite the same," he said, hefting her luggage off the bed. Pepper gave him a smack on the backside when he walked past her. When they reached the front door, he sat the luggage outside for the driver to pack away in the trunk. "Have I said that I wish you didn't have to leave?" he said with an exaggerated pout.

"Not in the last 30 or 40 seconds," she answered, smiling. She stood close and looped her arms around his neck. "After this trip, I will be home for a _long_ time. So long, you will get tired of me being here."

"Not a chance." He pulled her even closer and into a kiss. "You sure you don't want me to take you?" he asked after they parted.

"I'm sure."

"I have a 'goodbye' that doesn't take as long but it's just as effective."

"How about you save it for that reunion you promised?" She kissed him again.

"What am I going to do while you're gone?"

"You'll think of something."

"Miss Potts," the Irish voice interrupted again, "your flight is scheduled to leave in one hour and three minutes.

Pepper looked to the ceiling. "It's just not the same," she said quietly. "I've got to go." She gave his cheek a gentle pat and, after one last, brief kiss, walked out the door.

"Fly safe," Tony called after her. "Call me when you get to Germany?"

"The minute I land." Pepper paused at the open car door. "See you next week."

Tony watched her slide into the back seat. She waved at him through the car window. He waved back and watched the vehicle until it was out of sight. When he could no longer see tail lights, he closed the front door and leaned against it. Right now, next week seemed far, far away. If he didn't find something to keep him occupied, he would go nuts before Pepper returned. There were half a dozen unfinished projects in the workshop. He could start on one of those. "J.A.R.V.I.S., bring up the specs for…"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. is no longer here, sir," Friday reminded him.

"Yeah," he said, scrubbing a hand across his face. "Sometimes I forget."

"However, if there is anything you need…"

"No thanks. I'll get it." Tony walked slowly toward the workshop. That was when the idea hit. Tony jogged down the steps. "Unless it's Pepper, hold the phone," he called to the air around him. He had no idea if it was possible, but, he was definitely going to try.

 **Author's note: Sorry it's been so long. Real life has been giving me fits lately. However, I'm back. :) Let me know what you think. Hopefully, Chapter 2 will be ready soon. Thanks ever so much to my BFF and nancyozz for urging me to keep writing. The world needs more Pepperony now. :-) Reviews are wanted and welcomed. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
